How We Built Our Family
by Leolivea
Summary: After getting prego, Kimo gives her TRIPLETS away to have a better life. After high school and college Kim's life is some what OK. That is until she finds three teenagers (Her three teenagers) on the door step of her apartment. She has to contact the father of the children... Jack Brewer. What will happen when the family is borough back together and the love is activated...Read!
1. Meeting the Brewer Boys and Girl

**(I own this story... But nothing else sadly)**

**And I did we would already have a kick!**

Kims POV

My life is pretty boring. Lets review...

I'm a detective and you wouldn't be able to lie to me with out confessing or with out me betting your ass.

I live in an apartment downtown with my two dogs Yoshi and Oreo.

I'm single and all the guys I've dated in the past few years are punks and say I'm to 'bossy' or 'intimidating' the last relationship I had was in high school ended after hight school because he moved. His name was Jack and he was my first kiss, first boyfriend first sex...first everything.

But lets stop talkin about him and get back to me.

I'm on a date right now lets see how this gose.

I walk in to the restaurant and find my victim, yes I said victim.

He stands up and greets me.

"Hi you must be Kim right?" He's polite, but the smiles a little too cheeky.

"Yeah you must be Kevin right?" I say flirty like and I can tell he thinks he's getting laid tonight.

Ha, think again!

He pulls my set out then sits in his. His smile is still plastered on his face and its starting to look creepy.

"So," I have to get this thing started.

"So, tell me about your self?" His question is easy and I wont need to lie.

"Well, it's my birthday-" he cuts me off.

"And your spending it with me?!" He's such a suck up.

I just nod.

"Ok well what about your friends?" He asks

"Eh, I'm kind of a loner." My answer simple, but not true.

"And you don't like your family?" Gettin personal but why not?!

"No family to like." All to true.

"Oh come on, everyone has family" I laugh at this

I no because you have one right down the street waiting for you to come home!

"Oh yeah every one nos who they are, ready to run yet?" My question comes out as a joke but I'm dead serious

"No why would I, you kim are the sexiest, friendliest person I have ever met"

The bastard is lying through his teeth!

But I laugh any way showing I'm interested...NOT!

"Ok, your turn. On no wait let me guess" he nodded so I continue with the cheeky smile.

"Um you are handsome, charming,"

"Go on," he encourages so I do

"The kinda guy who, now stop me if I get this wrong. But imbecile from your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

He chuckles

"What?"

"And the worst part out of all of this is your wife, your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out and how do you repay her , your on a date."

He looks to his left and I can tell he's thinking.

"Who are you" his voice is calm but I can tell he's nervous.

"The chick who put up the rest of that money."

"The bail bonds person"

I just look at him my smile never leaving my face cause this is my favorite part.

He gets up bringing the table with him. And throws it to run out the exit.

I take my bag and run after him. You see I already had my heels off and in my purse. I wore a red dress knee high and brought my runing shose to change under the table.

Now I'm kinda pissed cause when he flies the table the wine got on my dress, this dress was 125 dollars.

So now he has to die. Big time.

I see the toe-truck people got my message because the yellow car stop is on the left back tire.

"So this is what your going to do, your going to go home and kiss your kids good night. Then your going to take the flowers your going to by your wife and surprise her. But before you do that I'm going to need 125 dollars right now!"

"Why?" He sounds scared

What a punck!

" look at my dress you dick, because if you haven't noticed my dress is a red wine infessted Pravda. THAT'S WHY"

And in less than five seconds I have my money in my hand.

I give him the tool to get the thing off and walk back toward my car.

When I get to my apartment I'm to lazy to take the stairs so I get on the elevator.

My back hurts like hell and I just want to change then lay down, maybe even watch a few shows of New girl with a bucket of birthday blast ice cream.

Now that sounds nice.

But that's not what happened.

Ounce I got to my door I was stopped by three kids. They looked like triplets two boys one girl. But that's also something obvious.

There probably 13. Maybe 14.

"Um can I help you?" My question is simple but the girl looks like she just one a billion dollars.

"Yeah actually you can. My name is Vanessa, and this is Jamie, and this is Brandon."

Ok I'm still confused the boy sees this and steps up.

"Hi I'm Jamie. We are your kids. " he pauses and looks at his sister and brother, or my "daughter" and "son" they nod and

"My name is Jamie Damian Brewer."

"My name is Vanessa Kennedy Brewer"

"And my name is Brandon Richard Brewer."

And all I could think was...

What the hell!?

**what did you think, it was SWAWESOME, Tell me tell me tell me something I don't knoW!**

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR A SECOND CHAPTER.**

**and **

**Taylor sea: HI Call me bubbles**


	2. My Beautiful People

Kims POV

There my what!? And the last name is what which means...WHAT!

The kids are still looking at me and the only thing I can do right now is let them in. So I do.

"Come in." I say opening the door.

The come in a look around. As if there was much to look at.

My apartment was Not that big but it wasn't that small.

I had a living room with a chair like couch and two reagular couches. I have 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms. And my kitchen comes out into the living room because of the bar table and bar stools.

Like I said simple.

"Um. Are you sure I'm your mom. I mean do you have...like proof." I am

FREAKING OUT HERE!

"Yeah we have this pice of paper called a birth certificate. I'm sure you've heard of it, you did sign it."

Brandon's words hit me hard.

It's not that hard to tell that he dose not like me.

"So how did you find me?" I'm soo confused right now."

"Oh your in the phone book and 411 gave me the address." Vanessa said.

"Oh..well here I am."

I sit on the couch across from them and Vanessa starts to talk agin.

"We're here because we don't want to get separated and we will if you don't take us." Her voice is pleading and her strawberry blond hair seems to have lost its glow in the last two sentences she's said.

It reminds me of how I felt when...

Never mind.

"Oh that's I'd bad."

"And Jamie was wondering if he could meet our father."

Um... I'm guessing that's Jack right?

"Well the thing is I haven't I haven't seen nor spoken to your father in two years."

"That's ok I have his number."

I stare at her in disbelief. And she answers my unspoken question.

"411."

"Can you give me a sec. The remotes right there if you guys want to watch somethin."

I walk in to the kitchen and grab the home phone. I stab the numbers on and after the second ring I hear the voice of my best friend.

"Ola nina how was the date. Did he freak." Grace says in the worst English accent I've ever heard.

"Yes and that is not why I called you-"

"Oh I forgot its your birthday you are a-facially 26 yeah!"

"Shut up. Not what I was talking about!" Although I defiantly forgot about both subjects. "When I got home guess who was on my door matt."

I don't give her the chance to answer.

"My kids!" I whisper yell into the phone.

Did I just hear "Adult Swim". Oh uh uh!

"Keep pushing that button mister."

"Ooooooh Kimmy went all mommy mode on me!"

"Grace this I'd not funny I don't no what to do!"

The line went so silent I thought she hung up on me but the thought was soon gone once she FINALLY spoke.

"I'm on my way." I love you grace!

We hang up and I walk back into my living room only to see Fox 59 Simpsons on.

Oh what the hell I watched this all the time.

"So you said Jamie wants to meet your father, meaning you don't want to meet him?"

"No we could care less if our father was a hobo. We go to his dojo we've already meet him." Brandon says

The venom clear in his voice.

"Well then why didn't you just go to him? It would have been much easier."

"Ness wanted to meet her mom she doesn't like him. I mean dad." Jamie speaks for the first time since we got in.

"Why not?" How can you not like jack.

"Well one, two of his kids go to his friggin dojo and he's to blind to see it. Then there's that reason that he saw all of our information and he's still clueless about everything. I think that's a pretty OK reason for some one to hate there dad."

"Oh you don't hate him you just really, really, really, really, really don't like him."

"What's the difference!" Brandon ask eye-brow raised.

Guys got a point.

They turn there attention back towards the tv and I look at the beautiful teens before me.

Maybe I should describe them two you.

Jamie is a dirty blonde, looks to be about 5'7, and he has my eyes. He has Jacks smile dnd pearly white teeth. The clothes he's wearing is a blue and white striped collared shirt with shorts that has a black belt in only 3 of the loops.

Vanessa is a strawberry blonde with Jacks coffee brown eyes, and nose. She has my smile and pearly white teeth. She seems to be my size 5'5.

She is wearing a white shirt that says love my haters crossing her chest in silver letters, like a beauty pageant wrap. Her black skinny jeans are just the right kinda skinny. And the head band with the bow makes her look even better.

Brandon looks Just. Like. Jack. His brunett hair is shoulder length. His eyes are a mixture of dark brown and a really dark blue. His cheeks are so cute. He has one tiny mole on his cheek bone. His skin is a perfect tan and the only thing he has of me is his smile ( that he only showed once).

But in other words, there my beautiful people!

"Ding Dong"

I get up to answer the door and there she is standing with a smile on her face and a duffle bag in hand.

"Were are the kiddos" she is such a weirdo.

**A/N hey yeah I didn't mean to put fourteen I wanted to say 16 is that ok with you guys. **

"You know they're teenagers right."

"I know they were just so cute I remember when the first started talking and when they took they're first steps."

We had to give the kids away because of school but we had em for almost an entire year.

"Well I don't know why you needed mr here but I'm glad I came."

"I needed you here because they need a few things that I can only give one of."

"Well. What!?"

"They need me to take them which I can and would be more than happy to do. The other thing is...Jamie wants to see his father. Brandon and Nessa have already meet him but Jamie hasn't."

"Oh, well we'll just find him then"

"That's the thing there father. Yeah I don't no if you remember but the father is, is Jack."

**Sorry I couldn't update I was busy doing school stuff. But anyway R&R I am going to post the next chap for the next five sand thanx for all the supportive reviews I really needed them. **

**anyway...**

**Taylor sez: HI CALL ME BUBBLES!**


End file.
